rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonicsFire/hurt/heal season 3, resurrected
so after a week.... "break". the h/h game is back! some rules have changed aswell this time its.... weapons! i will also put who owns them in. eg WEAPON ( OWNER ) just note, some of the weapons don't have "names" yet. if there names come up in the show ill add them in i got the weapons names from here http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons the rules are: * each day you can hurt, heal, double hurt, heal two different weapons, hurt two different weapons or hurt the same weapon two times. no double healing of the same weapon * only one post per day (by the wiki clock). * the weapons start at 20 hp and the max hp they can have is 50 * if you want to change your vote you can but not within the hr after the "day change (so 0:00:00-1:00:00). it makes it easier for me and my epic helpers (really guys, thanks for all the help) to count up the votes * if you have a problem with somone post to them on there wall and not in the game. * if you start a fight with somone you may get a ban * no anon plays unless we know who they are. make an account then your votes will be counted * we play with "gentleman rules". you trust people to do the right thing * I post my votes when im updating the points. if you think I'm "hiding" my vote, just wait till I finished updating from Gastropod: Note to all: Please do not start new discussions about how the game is being run. If you don't think the game is being run fairly, just stop playing or start your own game. Thanks all. ones again I can't say how much help everyone that helping is. they make my life a lot easier by cheeking I have done the right adding up of scores (and if you have seen season 2.. you know i do get it wrong.....a lot... lol) so, lets get it started! Gambol Shroud (Blake Belladonna) ~ 35 Crocea Mors (Jaune Arc) ~ 50 {MAX Magnhild (Nora Valkyrie) ~ 24 Miló and Akoúo̱ (Pyrrha Nikos) ~ 25 Penny's Swords (Penny Polendina) ~ 30 Ironwood's Revolver (James Ironwood) ~ 11 Coco's Handbag (Coco Adel) ~ 27 Sage's Sword (Sage Ayana) ~ 10 Neptune's Gun (Neptune Vasilias) ~ 15 Reese's Hover board (Reese Chloris) ~ 17 May's Rifle (May Zedong) ~ 12 Nebula's Crossbow (Nebula Violette) ~ 28 Gwen's Knives (Gwen Darcy) ~ 28 Flynt's Trumpet (Flynt Coal) ~ 50 {MAX} Ozpin's Cane (Ozpin) ~ 5 Oobleck's Thermos (Bartholomew Oobleck) ~ 28 Melodic Cudgel (Roman Torchwick) ~ 8 Mercury's Boots (Mercury Black) ~ 32 Neo's Umbrella (Neo) ~ 50 {MAX} Top 3: Crocea Mors (Jaune Arc), Flynt's Trumpet (Flynt Coal) and Neo's Umbrella (Neo)~ 50 {MAX} Bottom 3: Ozpin's Cane (Ozpin) ~ 5 Melodic Cudgel (Roman Torchwick) ~ 8 Sage's Sword (Sage Ayana) ~ 10 RUSTED: Velvet's Camera (Velvet Scarlatina) ~ rusted 8/30/16 by HazelQuill7445 Wilt and Blush (Adam Taurus) ~ rusted 8/31/16 by MiniDaggers Nolan's Cattle Prod (Nolan Porfirio) ~ rusted 8/31/16 by HazelQuill7445 Brawnz's Claws (Brawnz Ni) ~ rusted 9/2/16 by Lord Jaric Cinders Bow (Cinder Fall) ~ rusted 9/8/16 by MiniDaggers Dove's Sword (Dove Bronzewing) ~ rusted 9/8/16 by MiniDaggers DJ's Tommy Gun (Jr's club DJ) ~ risted 9/11/16 by Lord Jaric Bolin's Staff (Bolin Hori) ~ rusted 9/12/16 by 73.Anon.52 Qrow's Scythe (Qrow Branwen) ~ rusted 9/13/16 by Surana Miltia's Claws rusted 9/14/16 Lord Jaric Melanie's Heels rusted 9/14/16 TheGoldenGolem _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sky's Halberd (Sky Lark) rusted 9/24/16 by DemonicsFire Ember Celica (Yang Xiao Long) ~ rusted 9/29/16 by Ember Celica Cardin's Mace (Cardin Winchester) ~ rusted 9/30/16 by TheGoldenGolem Nadir's Gun (Nadir Shiko) rusted 10/5/16 by 73.Anon.52 Junior's Bazooka (Junior Xiong) ~ rusted 10/9/16 by TheGoldenGolem Emerald's Revolvers (Emerald Sustrai) ~ rusted 10/11/16 by GreyStark Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang (Sun Wukong) ~ rusted 10/11/16 by DemonicsFire Octavia's Kris (Octavia Ember) ~ rusted 10/11/16 by TheGoldenGolem Port's Blunderbuss (Peter Port) ~ rusted 10/13/16 by 73.Anon.52 Winter's Sword (Winter Schnee) ~ rusted 10/17/16 by DemonicsFire Raven's Sword (Raven Branwen) ~ rusted 10/17/16 73.Anon.52 Myrtenaster (Weiss Schnee) ~ rusted 10/19/16 by Seum Dwa21 Lieutenant's Chainsaw (White Fang Lieutenant) ~ rusted 10/13/16 by 73.Anon.52 Glynda's Crop (Glynda Goodwitch) ~ rusted 10/14 by 73.Anon.52 Neon's Nunchucks (Neon Katt) ~ rusted 10/10 by DemonicsFire Russel's Daggers (Russel Thrush) ~ rusted 10/30/16 by Seum Dwa21 Roy's Saws (Roy Stallion) ~ rusted 11/1/16 by Demonicsfire Crescent Rose (Ruby Rose) ~ rusted 11/5/16 by Seum Dwa21 Amber's Staff (Amber) ~ rusted 11/6/16 by DemonicsFire Yatsuhashi's Sword (Yatsuhashi Daichi) ~ rusted 11/10/16 by TheGoldenGolem Dew's Spear (Dew Gayl) ~ rusted 11/11/16 by 73.Anon.52 Scarlet's Flintlock Pistol (Scarlet David) ~ rusted 11/12/16 by DemonicsFire StormFlower (Lie Ren) ~ rusted 11/15/16 by Surana Arslan's Dagger (Arslan Altan) ~ rusted 11/29/16 by 73.Anon.52 Fox's Tonfa (Fox Alistair) ~ rusted 12/1/16 by Nikoli the rebel Category:Blog posts